The Only One For Me
by CallieTorresLuvr
Summary: Callie and Arizona have been friends since high school. They graduated college and are now working in separate hospitals in 2 different states. Arizona at John Hopkins and Callie at New York Pres. They take jobs at Seattle Grace and neither knows the other is there, but when they find out will it just be excitement to see old friends or will something else spark?
1. Chapter 1

The Only One for Me

It's been 10 years since Callie Torres, and Arizona Robbins graduated from medical school. They have been best friends since high school and went to the same medical school together, but after graduating they went their separate ways.

Ten years later, Arizona Robbins is the head of Peds at John Hopkins Hospital in Maryland, and Callie Torres is the head of Ortho at New York Presbyterian Hospital.

Callie's best friend Mark, and Arizona's best friend Teddy, whom they met in college both work at Seattle Grace Hospital. Mark became the head of Plastics and Teddy became the head of Cardio.

Mark and Teddy found out through their boss, Chief Webber, that there are 2 openings at the hospital, the head of Peds, , found he didn't like the happy atmosphere and left for Mass Gen. The head of Ortho finally retired.

This is exciting news for Mark and Teddy who both call Callie and Arizona to tell them of the openings in hopes of getting their best friends to join them at Seattle Grace.

Callie's POV:

I had a long night in the ER and have only been asleep for 5 hours when the blaring ringtone of my cellphone goes off, I pick it up and see that Mark is calling…he seriously has the worst timing ever.

**C: Hello?**

**M: Torres! Glad you're awake! I got great news!**

**C: I wasn't awake, but oh well. What's the news?**

**M: Sorry…anyway the news is that our head of Ortho has finally decided to retire! **

**C: Really? So there's an opening?**

**M: Yep! You need to get yourself over here and talk to the chief! I already highly recommended you to him and he said if I can get you over here he will gladly talk with you!**

**C: Awesome! I will take some time off this weekend and make a short visit of it. I'll buy the plane ticket tonight. **

**M: Cool! You can stay with me while you're here!**

**C: That should be fun! But keep your hands to yourself Marcus Sloan!**

**M: Do you have to use my whole name? Please Torres, I know you're a lady lover! **

**C: Yes I have to, it's the only way you know I'm serious! But okay I'll let you know the exact time ill be heading out! Oh crap beepers going off its 911 I gotta go, talk to you later!**

**M: Okay Torres! Bye!**

**C: Bye!**

I hang up my phone and take a real quick shower and head out the door. Duty calls.

Arizona's POV:

I'm finally getting a break from a surgery that ran 10 hours long, thankfully the tiny human survived. I go inform the makers of the tiny humans and head off to an on-call room to take a small nap.

I lay down and just as my eyes close, my phone goes off. I take it out of my pocket and see that it's Teddy. I guess I can spare a few minutes before I take a nap. I sit up and answer.

**A: Hey Teddy!**

**T: Hey! I'm sorry if I am disturbing your sleep, or calling you in the middle of a surgery. You live clear on the other side of the country, I've never gotten used to these different time zones. **

**A: No, no its okay teddy, I was just about to take a nap but we can talk for a few minutes, what's up?**

**T: Stark finally quit! He got tired of us all being so happy all the time. The grouch handed Chief Webber his resignation and took off to work at Mass Gen! The Head of Peds spot is open!**

**A: Oh my god seriously? That's awesome! I can take a flight over there next weekend, I'm scheduled back to back surgeries this weekend. I'll talk to my chief and get my next weekend off, I should have a lighter load. **

**T: Great! You'll stay with me. You are going to love it here Arizona. It rains a lot but you will get used to it, and Stark's protégé, he's a hard worker we've worked together on some cases and I think you'll get along great with him. **

**A: Teddy slow your roll, I don't have the job yet!**

**T: You'll get it! You are awesome, the Chief will love you!**

**A: Well I am awesome!**

**T: and humble…**

**A: Hey! Don't start Theodora!**

**T: Don't call me that! You know I hate being called my real name! Anyways I'm being paged 911 to the hospital so I got to run, I'll text you tonight.**

**A: Okay go save hearts Teddy, talk to you later!**

**T: Will do! Bye!**

As soon as I get off the phone and tried to doze off, my pager goes off with a 911. I throw my shoes back on and I wheel down the hallway towards my next patient.

Callie's POV:

The night after Mark called me; I bought a ticket to Seattle, and am heading there first thing tomorrow morning. I wonder if a Peds position opened up as well, I miss my best friend Arizona. We were inseparable since high school. When we entered college we met Mark and Teddy, they became our best friends.

Mark has always joked that Arizona and I should be together, but we always laugh it off, sometimes though, I wonder what it would be like, but then I just shake it off, I mean Arizona has never expressed an interest in me. At least if she has she's extremely good at hiding it.

I have no problem leaving my current job, for the one in Seattle, my best friend is there. Also, I might be able to finally escape my crazy ex-girlfriend Sadie. She used to work at the hospital, but went crazy at some point. Rumor has it she cut her own stomach open and told the interns to take her appendix out.

That rumor began circulating after she left, and I didn't really care. There wasn't a spark, for me at least. For her, she thinks she's insanely in love with me, although she's never been with a woman before me. I don't miss her but she keeps coming back around my apartment or the hospital, even though she got fired for faking her way through her job.

I was seriously starting to think I was gonna have to get a restraining order against her, but now that Mark has called, this may be my ticket out of here, if the Chief offers me the job I'm taking it!

The next morning:

I wake up to my phone blaring again, I assume it's Mark and I answer it.

**M: Torres!**

**C: Hey Mark..**

**M: Oh crap I didn't mean to wake you. **

**C: It's okay Mark. What's up?**

**M: When is your flight?**

**C: In 3 hours, so you woke me up at a good time, for once.**

**M: Hey, hey. I am sorry, I can't help that I miss talking to you at any other time in the day! **

**C: I know Mark, I miss you too. I'm pretty certain I'm taking this job so you don't have to worry. There's nothing for me here so I have every reason to move to Seattle.**

**M: Awesome Torres! I can't wait. Great...I'm being paged. Sorry, Torres I got to go. But if I can get out of surgery on time, I'll be at the airport to get you!**

**C: Okay Mark, I'll see you soon!**

**M: See ya later Torres**

**C: See ya later Mark **

I get off the phone and take a shower and start packing my bags. I head to the airport and take a 6-hour flight to Seattle. When I land, Mark isn't there; instead I see a tall, gorgeous red head with a sign with my name on it. I walk up to her.

"Hey, I'm Torres. Callie Torres."

"Hi, I'm Montgomery, Addison Montgomery."

I laugh and then it hits me who she is.

"Oh my god you're the world famous OB-GYN!"

Addison laughs. "That I am, and you must be the world renowned orthopedic surgeon!"

I laugh as well. "Yes that I am as well!"

"Well, Callie, Mark's emergency surgery took longer than he thought and he asked me to come get you."

"Great! You seem pretty awesome for someone who should have an over-inflated ego"

"Yeah well, I only let my ego inflate when its really necessary"

Addison and I get into her car and take off to the hospital; by the time we get there Mark just got off of surgery and is leaning against a nurse's desk. I sneak up behind him and I grab his sides. He jumps and screams like a little girl and I can't stop laughing. He turns around and sees me and grabs his chest trying to lower his heart rate. He then picks me up and hugs me tight.

"Torres! You're here! I hope Addison explained why I couldn't be at the airport. Also if you tell anyone you made me scream like a little girl I will tell everyone your middle name"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would!"

"Whatever Marcus!" I say as I playfully smack his arm.

"Oh by the way, your meeting with the chief is in 5 minutes; I'll walk you to his office."

Mark and I walk to Chief Webber's office and I go in for my meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Only One For Me Chapter 2:**

hey everyone, so sorry it took me so long to update, my laptop decided to screw up and it took forever to fix it but now its good and you can expect new updates :) Also I have some ideas where I want this to go, if ya'll have some characters you want to see have a part in this story or anything you want me to include, let me know in the comments :)

**Arizona's POV:**

I am just waking up when I hear my phone blare. I grab it and see that it is about 4 hours before my flight and that the person calling me is Teddy. I hit the answer button and hear a very excited Teddy.

**T: Arizona your flight is in 4 hours right? You need to get moving!**

**A: Easy Teddy, i'm awake calm yourself woman i'm not going to miss my flight **

**T: I hope not! I have been groveling my butt off for you to the Chief the past week, if you don't show up it will all have been for nothing!**

**A: Don't worry Teddy I will be there, I can't wait to see you and Mark though! **

**T: I know! We are all going to Joe's tonight to celebrate your new job!**

**A: Theodora slow your roll! I'm not even there yet!**

Teddy and I bust out laughing for a few minutes.

**T: Stop calling me that Arizona! I will try to be at the airport to pick you up if i'm not called into a surgery.**

**A: Okay Teddy, I will see you later!**

**T: Okay bye**

**A: Bye!**

I sluggishly crawl out of bed and make myself a pot of coffee and take a quick shower, grab my suitcase and head on out. I wonder if there is an Ortho positon open...I haven't seen Callie in over 10 years. I wonder if she's seeing anybody lately...I always had a crush on her I was just never able to tell her, maybe I should call her soon. Yeah I'll call her after my meeting with Chief Webber.

**Callie**'s POV:

I walk out of the Chief's office and I set in search of Mark. When I find him I immediately hug him and excitededly tell him that I got the job. Mark nearly picks me up in a big bear hug and I hear someone clear their throat behind us. I look around Mark to see a petite shy but cute brunette looking slightly jealous. I look back at Mark.

"Mark who is that?"

"Oh!" he says as he goes over to the petite brunette and wraps his arm around her shoulder and introduces us.

"Callie this is Lexie my girlfriend, Lexie this is my best friend Callie."

I extend my hand and she takes it.

"Oh hi Callie I didn't realize it was you! Mark has told me so much about you, it's great to finally meet you!"

"Thanks! It's great to meet you too! Although I can't say that he's told me about you because I didn't know he had a girlfriend until now."

Lexie playfully smacks Mark on the arm getting a chuckle out of me but a look from Mark.

"Lexie i'm sorry i wanted to surprise her because up until now I was known to her as a promiscuous guy. Not a one woman guy. But I wanted to surprise her with how much i've grown."

"I am very proud of you Marcus!"

I get another look from Marcus and Lexie suddenly excuses herself when her pager goes off. She kisses Mark and shakes my hand again and takes off.

"Wow Mark she must be someone pretty special for you to become a one woman man!"

"She is Torres, I have never felt this way about a girl before. She is amazing."

"That's great Mark, I am very happy for you!"

"Well I am off for the rest of the day, would you like a tour of Seattle?"

"I would love that Mark"

"Okay let me go get changed and we'll go"

Mark takes off and I go wait for him downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Only One For Me **

**Chapter 3**

**Arizona's POV:**

I get off the plane at Seattle and I start scouting the crowds for Teddy but I can't find her. I then see a young looking man, kind of broody, holding a sign with my name on it.

"Hi i'm Arizona Robbins."

He smiles and shakes my hand.

"Hi i'm Alex Karev, I'm sure Teddy told you about me, I was Stark's protege."

"Oh yeah! It's nice to meet you Alex."

"You too , I have been looking forward to working with you since I heard about you, and even more so when Teddy told me you might be taking the position of Head of Peds."

"I'm flattered! But please call me Arizona when we aren't at work."

"Okay!"

"So...not that i'm not happy to meet you Alex, but where's Teddy?"

"Oh at the last minute before she left she got pulled into an emergency surgery and asked me to come get you"

"Oh okayso lets get to the hospital my meeting is starting soon."

Alex and I leave and when we get to the hospital, he shows me to the chiefs office, but before i can go in, im attacked with hugs by Teddy.

"Whoa hi Teddy!" I say as I turn around and give her a proper hug.

"Hi Arizona! I'm sorry to have stopped you while you were on your way to your meeting, I just couldn't wait to see my best friend"

"It's okay Teddy i'm happy to see you too"

Just then Chief Webber opens his door.

"You must be Arizona Robbins. I'm Chief Richard Webber." He says as he extends his hand. I shake his hand and then follow him into his office.

"Yes sir. Great to meet you."

"Likewise . I have heard great things about you. And I am very interested in having you as my new Head of Peds."

"I am very interested in taking the position sir."

About a half an hour later i'm walking out his office and I hear him say something that intrigues me before i leave.

"This paperwork says you went to UCLA medical school, is that right?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmm that's interesting, I had another interview earlier with another woman who also went to UCLA."

My heart skips a beat for a second...could he be talking about Callie?

"If I may ask sir...what position was this woman applying for?"

"Head of Ortho, she got the job too, so you might see her roaming around today."

"Thank you sir. I look forward to working here" I say as I close the door. My heart skips another beat, now I'm 95% sure he's talking about Callie.

I walk down the hall and I see someone that stops me in my tracks...I see her. Callie. I am tempted to walk up to her but instead I want to surprise her so I text Teddy and ask her to ask Mark to ask Callie to call me.

After a few minutes im standing a few feet away from Callie and Mark and neither of them see me as Mark tells Callie to call me. Callie dials my number and my heart is racing.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Only One For Me**

**Chapter 2**

**Callie's POV:**

I'm leaning against a nurses station after Mark got paged 911, waiting for him. He appears and asks me to call Arizona...thats random but i've been meaning to call her anyway.

I dial her number and then I hear a sudden ringtone..this can't be a coincidence...can it? There's no way that the ringtone i'm hearing is Arizona's.

But then Mark says "Turn around Callie."

My heart skips a few beats and I slowly turn around, when i turn around completely I suddenly see deep blue eyes. The only deep blue eyes that I can instantly tell you who they belong to because they can not be mistaken for anyone else's eyes..those blue eyes belong to Arizona.

She walks up to me and smiles showing off those killer dimples that hooked me 10 years ago. I smile back and hug her.

"It's so good to see you Arizona I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too Calliope. It's amazing to see you."

Not minutes later the realization kicks in.

"Arizona are you here for the Peds position?"

"Yes I am and I got it too"

"You did? That's great! We get to work together now!"

Arizona laughs.

"I know!"

Teddy shows up a few minutes later and we all hug each other.

"Hey how about we go to Joe's tonight? Have a few drinks and talk about the old times?"

We all agree and then Teddy and Mark both get paged so me and Callie head to the cafeteria to talk.


End file.
